That Girl
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: Go through a series of oneshots with Kagome as the main girl. These are her moments that will make you, hopefully, laugh cry and all in all enjoy.
1. Baka America! Japan Hetalia

The country meeting was about to be held, England and France had started fighting, _again_. As usual. The clock ticked, and a few minutes had past from their normal starting time, but the loud mouthed country the NOISIEST and most ANNOYING country wasn't here yet. So they waited. Finally, England, not one for patience growled and told everyone to start. That's when America chose to come through the door.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" he shouted, pulling a sack behind. Everyone rolled their eyes. This was going to be another long day. The sack groaned and for once they were surprised of America's craziness.

"Please tell us that's not some poor animal that you're suffocating and when you release it it'll take its revenge on all of us," said England nervously.

"Nope!" laughed America cheerfully. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Just some girl." They gaped, except Russia who gave a little cruel smile. Now the countries looked fearful. This poor girl…

"Mamma Mia! You have no shame, how could you do that to such a pretty girl like her?" Italy cried, smiling flirtatiously at the sack. Germany rubbed his forehead at Italy's antics; he didn't even know what this girl looks like.

"Women are for love and champagne, why did you do that? No respect for women!" agreed France.

America sighed, "Duh, because she was, like, spying on us. So I became a hero and saved you!"

Another groan and what sounded like yelling came from inside the sack.

"Perhaps you should open it, America-san," said Japan softly. America stared suspiciously at the sack, and then he carefully untied the string that held the sack closed. A girl popped out, a VERY angry and dishevelled girl. After many deep breaths of oxygen, she rounded on America.

"YOU!" she accused pointing her finger at him, even America finally had the decency to looked scared, "I was not spying, I was going to meet someone when YOU _had _to kidnap me and put me in a sack!" she growled that sounded inhumane. She started stalking him, as America backed up to the wall. Kagome grinned evilly. America gulped.

"Maybe you shouldn't do that Kagome-chan," whispered Japan. Kagome turned around and beamed.

"Kiku-san!" yelled Kagome brightly, "There you are! Why do you have such a mean friend?"

"He's not that bad, he's quite nice actually."

"Yeah, I'm a hero!" agreed America, sadly everyone ignored him.

Germany coughed falsely, "Um, vould you mind telling us who she iz?"

Japan, ever the poet, said, "She's important to mythology and especially to my heart."

"Aww," sobbed England. Everyone looked at him curiously, "I mean, eugh. Wait a sec-what do you mean by mythology?"

"She is the current guardian of the Shikon no tama, the one that smashed it," answered Japan.

"Oh, don't you start!" Kagome rolled her eyes while Japan looked confused.

"Everyone keeps reminding me about how I broke the jewel," she confided him.

Japan looked ashamed, "Gomenasai!" he bowed.

Kagome just smiled and shook her head, "It's fine."

They looked at the countries, whose fingers twitched and their mouths were wide, and laughed.

"Yo-you! Bu-but y-you're a g-girl! Boys should be heroes," America accused.

Kagome's eyes closed, she was getting a major migraine. All she wanted to do was visit her boyfriend, but some random American guy suddenly kidnapped her. Her temper was, like always, getting the best of her. She grit her teeth holding her fists up…and punched him right in the face. America swayed before falling into unconsciousness. The countries looked at her in fear, except for Russia (who in fact looked very pleased) and Japan.

"Perhaps we should go before we cause anymore…accidents," his eyes swayed to the unconscious America, whose eyes were getting swirly. Kagome blushed and nodded, giving a quick kiss to Japan. He took her hand and she clutched it, exhausted and in need of support.

"Please tell America-san I'm very sorry!" called Kagome back to the countries that stood there shell-shocked. She always felt guilty when she hurt people, rude or not.

Japan sighed and held her closely, "Don't worry, he'll be fine," he murmured.

Kagome took a deep breath and turned to smile at Japan, "You're right!"

She wrapped her arms around him and beamed, "You're so nice, that's why I love you Japan~"

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, hope you enjoyed the start of my...oneshots? Well, some of them may be too short to be oneshots but too long to be drabbles. So they're...short stories? Arr! Just stay with me and call them oneshots for my sake ;)! Okay this is for someone whom I've been chatting to for quite a while and requested this pairing, EvilOverlordofDarkness. Hope you like it! I'll be posting 3 chapters today, I just couldn't wait!<strong>


	2. Fire and Ice Yusuke YYH

Kagome pressed her face up to the window, her eyes sorrowful, as the rain dripped down.

"You don't…love me?" she asked with a face devoid of emotion.

Yusuke looked stricken, "No, that's not what I meant! I love you, but not in love with you anymore. I just think we should go our separate ways from now on."

"And it's all because of that self centred bit-on seeing Yusuke turn angrily at her she stopped- girl."

"She's always been there for me, and I only realised now that I really like Keiko."

Kagome slowly turned to look at him tears brimming in her eyes, "Here I thought you were different to him, but you're both the same filthy lowlife jerks! He said he loved me, really loved me and would NEVER ever leave me, and then he runs off with Kikyo."

Yusuke looked at her sadly, "I'm sorry."

Kagome scoffed, "Sorry is a big word, people don't realise that. They use that word for anything. Whether minor or major. So how much does that word mean to you?" She gave a cruel sarcastic smile. Yusuke stared at the girl he had once loved, the once happy-go-lucky girl, but looking at her now was that all a dream? No the real her was in there somewhere, unconscious from all that pain everyone had put her through.

"Keiko is great, she's beautiful inside and out. Stubborn, hard-headed, and kind. She's perfect," Yusuke said ready to say more.

"Yusuke _stop_," her voiced was pained and choked up, "Please, don't go on." He looked at her, and saw how fragile she was. She clutched her clothes tightly like a lifeline. Her teeth drew blood from her lips from biting too hard. Her hair was in a disarray, and Yusuke knew right there that she needed him. A lot. Yusuke wondered what to do, be with someone he loved or be with someone who needed him? What to do, what to do… He went into a thinking pose and sat there for a few minutes. Kagome blinked and the corners of her mouth lifted up slightly. More minutes went by and Kagome's mouth turned into a scowl, grumbling a bit. An hour came and Kagome was fed up.

"I hate this! Come on Yusuke **talk**!"

Yusuke grinned, "Lost your composure? How unlike your _new_ self…"

Kagome blushed and growled, "Whatever, now can we please go back to topic."

Yusuke laughed, "That is my topic."

Kagome's eyes went fiery, "YOU JERK!"

Yusuke smirked, he had a bit of the old Kagome back, her fiery part and his plan was working. Operation get-Kagome-back was on the go.

Yusuke stared, "You know what?" he started, "You need to go on a date. A blind date, of course." Kagome eyes widened. Uh-oh…

* * *

><p>"Nu-uh Yusuke, I've had enough of the LOVE business!"<p>

Yusuke pouted, "Pu-wease?" Kagome stared into his puppy dog eyes and sighed, "Fine…" How can I resist that? She thought.

Yusuke grinned and slapped her on the back.

"OW!" He looked at her sheepishly then went on humming. He needed to find a date, and he knew the perfect person…

"Yusuke, I swear I'm going to kill you" Kagome fumed, putting in her diamond earrings. Yusuke snorted, "You love me too much." He grinned but that smile dropped when he saw Kagome's expression.

"I'm sorry, I-" Yusuke began.

"It's fine."

Yusuke glared angrily at the ground, great start to the day of her date. He watched as a lone tear ran down her face and Yusuke brushed it away:  
>"Come on, your date is waiting."<p>

He escorted her to the park. There were a few people there, but Yusuke couldn't find the person he was looking for. Had he forgotten? If he did, he would never live it down.

"Yusuke," a soft male voice called. Yusuke and Kagome turned around.

"Kagome, this is your date, Kurama," said Yusuke, but Kagome wasn't listening. She was too busy blushing at the sight of the red-haired ladies man. Yusuke felt a pang in his chest at the sudden change of the notorious Ice Princess, he should have known that all she needed was fire, so why did it hurt to let go? He already had Keiko, so why did he want her to come with him instead? Why?

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at Kurama, face cherry red. The Ice Princess had melted at first glance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, my second oneshot to my story. I was thinking about Kagome, and thought 'What if Kagome couldn't handle the pain Inuyasha put her through?' Kagome sometimes is nearly that upset she couldn't handle it, but then something happens and she forgives him, but what if it was Kikyo he chose and not Kagome, what would she feel and how would she handle it? I thought about this and thought, 'No, Kagome's stronger than that." But how would she handle it if her heart was broken TWICE? What would happen then? Probably even Kagome couldn't handle it, so I wanted to portray that in this story for you that I hope you actually enjoy ^^. Okayyyy, ten points to anyone that read all of that :). Don't forget to review, even something as little as a thank-you!<strong>

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	3. Soul Mate Ash Night World

"Look he's watching you~" Kikyo giggled, pointing at a boy looking at them. Kagome giggled too, although falsely. She knew Kikyo was wrong, and she suspected Kikyo knew that. In fact, she was **certain** Kikyo knew that. It was always Kikyo, _always_. It was never her. Kagome smiled coyly, "I'll be inside if you need me!" she told the protesting Kikyo and skipped towards her house as joyfully as she could. Leaving Kikyo to listen to this love-sick boy's claims of true love.

* * *

><p>Ever since Kagome could remember, Kikyo was always there. They were twins, Kikyo only older by three minutes and did EVERYTHING together. She remembered on one particular day, how she fell off the slide and broke her arm. The very next day, Kikyo jumped off the same slide on purpose just to break her arm too. However when they got to their teenage years, they started to drift apart. Kikyo hung out with the popular girls and was an idol to everyone, whereas Kagome joined the quieter and shy life with only her two friends that knew her outgoing personality. So when she was asked out by Inuyasha, the guy boys wanted to be and the guy girls wanted to be with, she was more than surprised. They went out on so many dates and Kagome thought she had FINALLY found 'the one', when he suddenly dumped her on a ten second phone call. Kagome cried that night, and the night after that and the night after that too. She never thought her heart could break anymore, but when she went to school the next day and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo arm-in-arm, she had never felt so betrayed. Kikyo knew how much Kagome adored Inuyasha. Kikyo must have felt bad because from then on whenever she had admirers she feigned ignorance and pretended it was really Kagome they liked. Kagome never understood why Kikyo was that different. She had long black straight hair and Kagome had shoulder length wavy hair, but it was the same silky black. They both had the same eyes (like pools of chocolate). Same facial features, although Kagome's were gentle while Kikyo's were sharper. Kikyo was a lot more careful and popular, but that was about it. So why was it always Kikyo? Inuyasha was the only one that liked her and she wasn't so sure if that was true anymore. Did he just act like that to get to Kikyo? So maybe that was why, two months from now, Kagome waved to her tear-streaked family ready to live again in Las Vegas.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Two months later…<strong>

"You're leaving, huh?" Kikyo asked, clearly upset.

Kagome smiled weakly, "I'll be fine. You know how hard I worked to win the English speaking contest. It allows me a free trip to America for two years at an English high school. I can't just give all this up now. I'll write to you every month. Before you know it, I'll be back and we can go back to being inseparable again."

Kikyo had tears in her eyes by now, "I know! But WHY, WHY did you have to do this in the first place?" Kikyo's lip wobbled, "Don't tell me it's because of Inu-kun. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to like him..."

Kagome shushed her, "Nah, that's not it," lied Kagome, "So stop crying! Come on, I think Souta, Mum and Gramps are waiting in the car." Kikyo gave a weak smile as they headed to the airport. When they got there, her mother stroked Kagome's hair.

"Got everything, positive?" her mother fussed.

Kagome nodded, "Positive."

Her mother stopped and looked at her lovingly, "You don't have to do this, you know."

Kagome nodded once more, "I know, but I want to. I love you guys, but I don't think here is right for me now."

She took in turns to hug each and every one of them, leaving Kikyo last.

"Love you, say good bye to Inuyasha, Sango and Rin for me." Kikyo nodded, crying loudly.

"Ja ne!" she called to them, waving.

"JA NE!" they yelled back.

Kagome took a deep breath, and walked forward to a new lifestyle.

* * *

><p><strong>One month later…<strong>

"Bye, Kags!" a blond girl said.

"See ya!" Kagome cried. Kagome smiled, here she was in America and loving every minute of it. Every day was an adventure to her, and although English was hard she got more and more used to it. She was never compared to her sister, and was even asked to quite a few dates. Everyone at school knew her personality, her true personality, and lots of people were her friends. This was…this was the life. Kikyo was as popular as always back at home, maybe a little lonelier, but happy. The only down side was that Las Vegas was the place for clubs and casinos, and Kagome wasn't exactly a party person.

So, while her friends frolicked at night, she lay down for a well deserved rest. Then the door bell rang. Kagome groaned and mumbled something about not getting enough sleep. She opened the door to someone that looked that was the epitome of a party guy, though she gave him points for his good loooks. He had ash-blond hair, a cat-like stance and eyes that…changed? Kagome shook her head, this is what she got when she opened the door in the middle of the night during her beauty sleep. He looked at her awkwardly.

"Hi, my name's Ash."

Kagome nodded.

"Well, we met one time, remember?"

Kagome searched through her memories, and remembered them talking at a park, she nodded again.

"You see…how do I put this?"

Kagome gave him a tired look, "You do know, I have exams tomorrow morning, so be quick."

"Well-um-err…"

Kagome looked as if she was about to close the door, Ash looked desperate, "I'm a vampire, and you're my soul mate!" he blurted out.

Kagome gaped and then composed herself, "I…know what you are."

Ash looked hopeful, "Really?"

"Yes, you're drunk. I've dealt with a few guys like you."

Ash laughed out loud, "I can assure you I'm not drunk."

He changed into a thinking pose, and then knew how to convince her, "I have fangs, see?" He showed her his teeth. Kagome blinked, slack-jawed.

"Look, could you just get out of my house? I was hoping to get some well deserved sleep when someone who's practically a stranger randomly tells me I'm their soul mate and they also happen to be vampire. I don't exactly want this right now."

Ash looked hurt, "Alright," he then added lightly, "Just blow on this piece of card and I'll be here in two seconds-literally."

"No one wants your stupid card."

He looked at, really looked at her, and finally said, "Well, goodbye then…"

Kagome closed her eyes for a second, and when she opened them he was gone. A piece of card was lying at her feet.

* * *

><p><strong>3 weeks later…<strong>

Kagome looked at the card she had been keeping in her pocket for days. She stared at it, and something crazy stirred inside her. Right away, her mind was replaced with an unfamiliar feeling and unconsciously she softly blew on the card. He was right about the two seconds bit. Kagome was ready to cut to the chase when he stared at her with that smug smirk.

"How am I your soul mate, or whatever?" she asked impatiently.

He smirked, "I know it's hard to believe and yes it's cliché but we're destined for each other. I knew that since I first lay eyes on you. Trust me, I had a hard time believing that too."

Kagome looked at him weirdly, "You're kidding, right?"

Ash sighed, "Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Kagome decided to go by a different approach, "Look. How can I love you when **I don't even KNOW you?**"

Ash smiled sadly, "Then why did you ask me to come back?"

Kagome took a step back, speechless, "I d-don't know," she confessed.

"I had this…hole in my chest."

Ash laughed, "See?"

"NO, I don't SEE!" Kagome snapped. She didn't know what to make of this.

"Maybe it's because I was always in…a competition…with my sister and she always won. Maybe to have someone actually be in _love_ with me makes me feel kinda…happy?" Kagome said softly.

Ash leaned down so his nose and her nose were barely touching, "That's what a soul mate is for."

Kagome looked down, embarrassed for thinking how nice his ever-changing eyes looked.

"I might…_might_…be able to be with you. How about we slow things down? Start from the beginning. How does that café down the road around two sound?" Kagome asked.

Ash suddenly had a boyish smile and it made Kagome feel like it was maybe worth it, "Sounds _perfect_!"

* * *

><p><strong>The first Night World story! Whoop whoop! I'm looking for requests to continue this story, of course I have a few up my mind already but whatever you want just ask, I don't bite-much. Kidding. Email me (my email is on my profile), or PM me, or just REVIEW! And you're wish is my command, although I do have to apologise if some stories are written better than others because whatever guy you choose to be paired with Kags, well it depends on how much I know about them. No there will be no lemons, I like them but I don't write them, I can't write them. So it will stay K+ or go to T-I feel most comfortable writing in that rating. Gomenasai -_-. Also I've got to thank my friend Dalphie369 for betaing (I know she doesn't like crossovers that much, so THANK YOU!) These are all the guys I've already done or I am doing but haven't posted yet: Hikaru (OHSHC), Zero (Mamotte! Lollipop), Ed (Full Metal Alchemist), Ikuto (Shugo Chara!), Draco (Harry Potter). Hope you like it and I'll try posting more soon.<strong>


	4. Seduction Hikaru OHSHC

She hadn't meant to attract the handsome man across the room. It just…happened. Except now that you think about it, he was probably attracted to every woman in this expensive restaurant. In fact, she didn't even WANT him to like her. It was her dream come true to dine at this place and she had spent most of her time trying to avoid his attempts of winning her heart, which wasn't part of her plan, let's just say Kagome wasn't a happy camper. Perhaps we should go back and start from the beginning?

Let's see…

**A Few Hours Ago…**

Kagome gaped wordlessly at her mother.

"For me?" she asked, her eyes starting to brim with tears of joy.

"Well dear, we thought after all that hard work and heartbreak you should deserve a rest," smiled her mother kindly, "After all, your little adventure is over and you are on break from school, what's stopping you from going?"

"Mama," she whispered in astonishment, "Thank you so much!" Kagome grabbed the package and a nicer, flashier handbag than the one she usually used and headed towards the door.

"Now wait a moment, young lady, I'm not letting you waste all that money on something junky or inappropriate," eyed her mother suspiciously looking from Kagome to the wad of money she had, "What are you going to use it for first?"

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Relax, I'm going to spend it on that expensive restaurant that I really wanted to go to but couldn't afford."

Mrs. Higurashi blinked, "Well, I suppose that's alright. Have fun, dear."

"I WILL!" shouted Kagome already outside. The sun beat down on her but it wasn't too hot. Perfect weather, perfect restaurant, and perfect day.

She waved over a taxi, and hopped in once she gave the coordinates.

As she drew closer, the more nervous she felt. She passed actors and heiresses and she suddenly felt…out of place. She wasn't an heiress of the company that was always on billboards, nor a model that posed on Vogue. She wasn't average, she was pretty sure no one fell down a well and ended up in the past, but here she was just an ordinary Japanese school girl. She looked down at what she wore, and checked the tag. Nope, not Chanel or Prada, not even a known brand. Kagome bit her lip, sighed, and then berated herself.

"Come on, Kagome," she whispered to herself, "You've fought _demons _before, who cares what they think? No one is going to ruin this. Not something as stupid as this." She took a deep breath as they came to a stop and walked out. She blocked out everyone and focused on the door. She opened it and giggled, thinking that she was completely stupid to think that they would eat her up or something.

"A table for one, please," she told the waiter. He looked at her weirdly, probably thinking this was the first time in awhile that someone came alone. Nonetheless, he escorted her to a table on the far side of the room and handed her the menu. She scanned every food excitedly, and when she had chosen she looked up hoping that the waiter could see she was ready to order. As she did, her eyes met the curious boy that sat exactly opposite from her. He smirked, looking at what looked like his twin, determination flared in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hello," said the boy, "The name's Hikaru Hitachiin, yours?"<p>

"Kagome," she said between mouthfuls. She was already beginning to dislike the boy and she hadn't even met him properly! He sounded like a rich and snotty brat.

"Kagome…?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Higurashi."

"Higurashi?" he frowned, "I haven't heard that name before."

"Of course not. I'm not like those rich snobs you hang out with," replied Kagome, annoyed. He was already frowning about her family!

"Oh! Like Haruhi," he exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome looked taken aback, "Uh, maybe?" There might be hope!

"She's a commoner too!" he laughed.

That did it.

"I'm sorry, but I DO NOT like being referred to as a COMMONER!" Kagome shouted, slamming her fists down. People turned around at the commotion, interested as if this was a play. His twin smirked.

"Sorry did I say commoner? I meant she's a **com**pletely beautiful girl too," he chuckled nervously.

"Oh…" Kagome laughed too, then deadpanned, "Are you seriously going to give me that?"

Hikaru gulped trying again, "Your eyes, they are so lovely. Like Belgian chocolate."

"Whatever."

His twin couldn't hold it any longer and started to laugh. Hikaru glared.

"Kaoru, you're meant to be on my side…" he whined.

Kaoru snickered, "We're in a HOST CLUB, and you can't even win this girl's heart?"

Kagome gritted her teeth, they were talking as if she was a thing. Not even a proper human being.

"I don't know what you rich kids do for fun," she started, "But I don't appreciate being a part of your game."

Hikaru recovered his pose from before, "You're the loveliest girl I've ever met, how about I take you anywhere. I'll wait on you forever, if I could." He stared soulfully into her eyes and the girls, even some boys, sighed.

'Yes,' he thought, 'Mission accomplished in 5…4…3…2…1…'

"I'm sorry, but I can't," she forced a smile, "I don't even know you, and I don't want to either."

Hikaru blinked, "Pardon me, but what did you say?"

"I said," she drawled out, "That I can't and don't want to."

The crowd gasped and Kaoru doubled over. She cleaned up her plate neatly and gave handful of notes to the cashier and with a quick nod she left. Kaoru looked over at Hikaru who seemed to be unable to recover from the shock of losing. Hikaru suddenly grinned, he was HIKARU HITACHIIN and he always got what he wanted.

Just you wait.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL, let's hope that Hikaru gets the girl XD! Review please!<strong>


	5. Painting Love Draco Harry Potter

**That Girl**

**Draco and Kagome**

**Requested by ME, sorry I couldn't help myself :)**

**Summary:**

**Draco has a secret that no one can know. A portrait hidden in the dingy corridors of Hogwarts is Draco's salvation. He needs her so, so much.**

* * *

><p>Draco shifted his weight around his bed before opening his eyes. It wasn't even dawn, but he had a job to do. He slid off his bed and rubbed his eyes with a yawn. He looked at his roommates, Theodore yawned, but then it was quiet. Draco sighed in relief and tiptoed out of the common room. He walked along the corridors, his wand turned off just in case someone came. This made it extremely hard to see, but still he persevered. He felt the bricks as they guided him to his destination.<p>

"Hey Draco!" he was greeted by a feminine voice. Draco paused, and slowly a smile spread across his usually cold face.

"Kagome!"

He ran to her and, yet, that was all he could do it seemed. He looked at her portrait, and sighed softly.

"I wish you came to Hogwarts," he whispered, "Life would be different, it would be better."

She laughed, "I can't, I'm not magical in your 'wizard way', I'm a miko, I purify, not curse."

"But you're just a painting! The real you might have forgotten me, we haven't seen each other since the holidays!" Draco spluttered.

Kagome smiled, wishing she could give him a comforting hug, "But this IS what the real Kagome wants to say to you. I'm her…messenger of sorts."

That seemed to comfort Draco a bit.

"So how has school been? I don't see much in this dingy area," she asked.

"It's…fine."

Kagome looked at him sadly, not convinced, "Draco, you've got to stop picking fights with Harry. You were just a little kid when you started this whole argument, who stuck up for what you were taught to say, and said rude words when they insulted you. But that's it, you WERE a kid and you still act like that now." She gave him a disapproving look.

Draco looked to the ground ashamed, "It's just, I TRY to stay out of the way, I really do, but then Potty or Weasel would say something awful and I reply back. Then, they probably start feeling the same as I do and so on so forth."

"Oh, Draco…" she started to say, before he pressed his cheek against the painting.

"Why can't you live here?" he murmured, tears threatening to fall, "Why can't I live with you?" He placed his lips on hers, but he couldn't feel the usual softness of her real lips. It was just a canvas.

"I don't know what you're thinking, I don't know how you feel about me," he rambled.

"Draco…" he looked up, "Come here."

He did obediently, like a puppy, unlike his 'Slytherin Prince' personality who didn't follow orders.

"Draco…all you need to do is ask," she smiled, "Draco…I love you, and that doesn't change. Ever."

He looked at her, wondering whether she was lying, decided against it and smiled.

Kagome looked behind her, "How time flies! She's back already."

Draco's heart sped up, "You mean, Kagome, the real Kagome is back from her quest?"

The Kagome in the painting nodded firmly, "Only for a while though."

"Can I see her?" he asked nervously.

Kagome smiled, "Sure. She would like that." She turned around and began to walk away from the painting. Draco felt a moment of loneliness, just a moment, because a few seconds later the real Kagome hopped out.

"Kagome, you're here, you're really here!" he whispered in awe. Kagome giggled and nodded a bit.

"Yep," she spoke with fluent English because during her adventure in the feudal era she began to have a love of history, and one time she had particularly found interesting was the atomic bomb that dropped on Hiroshima by the American's. After rummaging through her local library with Japanese books of this event she found the perfect one, only it was English. So bit by bit, extra classes and more homework, her English had become nearly second nature to her (it also helped that her boyfriend was English). There was an awkward shuffling of feet.

"So," Draco started, just as Kagome said the same thing. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Sooo," they drawled together, fighting back a smile.

"Would you like to dance," he asked huskily.

"Dance?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, dance, would you?"

"Well yes but-" she started.

"Then let's go," he offered her his hand. She took it.

"But right here?" she finished.

Draco shrugged, "Why not?"

"…Isn't it against the rules?"

Draco smirked, "It's also against the rules to be out of our dormitories. Yet, here I am."

"…Good point."

She swayed her hips slowly, humming to her own music, yet still in sync with Draco. She placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You're heart is racing," she whispered gently.

Draco blushed, "Is NOT!"

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"Is to!"

"Mrs Norris, someone's not asleep yet," said an unpleasant voice that he knew all too well was Filch. He cursed.

"Come on!" he ran, grabbing her hand.

"Draco, what-" she started.

"Just follow me, Filch is here."

"Who?" she asked incredulously.

"Filch, our awful caretaker. Now get a move on!" Draco hurried her off. She laughed as if this was just a game, and Draco couldn't help but let a ghost of smile form on his face.

No one was going to know about Kagome.

No one would know his biggest secret.

Not even the biggest eavesdropper he knew. Potter.

No one.


	6. Whoops? Ed FMA

**That Girl**

**Edward Elric (kind of), Kagome, Roy**

**Requested by Valleygoat (Roy) and Me (Ed)**

**Summary:**

**A love confession gone wrong...**

* * *

><p>"Brother, maybe we shouldn't be doing this…" Alphonse gave a nervous grin.<p>

"Nonsense, Al, OF COURSE we should be doing this," Edward let out a small irritated sigh.

"Honestly…" Ed said, shaking his head a slightly feral grin spread across his mouth, "This is Kagome we're talking about. Anyone with common sense would do this."

"When you say anyone…" Al started with a raised brow, "You mean you, right?" Ed blushed and shook his head profusely.

"N-no n-not r-really!" he stuttered, waving his hands around.

"Not really?" Al grinned deviously behind his armour, "Not really, huh?" Ed blushed a brighter red.

"So-um-Al, h-how has your work been going?" Ed asked.

"Now, now, I think you're changing the subject, brother dear," Al tutted jokingly.

Ed, like always when he knows he lost the battle, crossed his arms and mumbled a small, "Whatever." Al snickered, feeling only ever so slightly sympathetic.

"Fine, I'll agree to it, just know brother, I have a bad feeling about this…" Al warned.

Ed laughed, "It's not going to be that bad!"

"…I don't know…"

* * *

><p>Ed was red, yes it was hot outside, but it wasn't from that. He watched as Kagome grabbed a jacket and ran outside, 'accidentally' bumping her.<p>

"A-Alric-san" Kagome stuttered in surprise, "My apologies, I should have watched where I was going."

Ed cursed, why did she always have to be so formal with him?

"It's fine," he smiled brightly, falsely, "But, please, call me Ed."

Kagome laughed, her joyful ring bouncing off walls, "Alright, _Ed_," she replied cheerfully.

"So, um, Kagome, are you going to your office now?" he asked.

"Yep, off to become a dog of the military!" she gave him a wink. She strode with a fast pace, off to work. Ed stood there like an idiot, figuring out his next move.

"WAIT!" he called, she stopped.

"How can you act so cheerful in a place like this?" Ed asked breathlessly. It was a strange question, something no one had thought to ask or had but lived in fear of asking. Yet, he wanted to know. He knew about her past, her adventures to the feudal era, the mental asylum she was brought to when no one believed her and her family was dead, how she agreed to become a dog of the military in order to escape that horrid place, but she kept smiling. He expected a brief answer, perhaps a quick, smug,

"Because I can."

Or,

"Because I'm nice."

So her answer surprised him.

"What I believe is that I have not inflicted self harm of any kind, making me not suicidal or depressed or anything else like that, so I must still have a will to live. Dwelling on the past will get me nowhere, so even though it hurts, I remember the good things, and that makes up for the bad, makes me smile. Why would I want to stay alive for the reason of revenge? Why bother if I stay holed up in my room, depressed and antisocial? So the past is what it is, the past. Now I just think about the present," she told him seriously.

It was silent.

"Whoahhh," Ed breathed. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Over exaggerate, much?" she said, striding to her office again.

"No! I mean-well-you see, I think you are just so, so, so…cool to be able to think like that. Not many do anymore," Ed stuttered for an explanation.

Kagome smiled sadly at the ground, "And that is what's wrong with the world. We've all turned our backs and…lost hope. Hope is something that can conquer anything, I believe, without it we can't seem to survive this world. And forever just wander."

Ed looked further away, "I've never thought of it like that."

Kagome giggled softly, "Not many of us do."

Suddenly Kagome looked back and forth, "Wait, Ed, where's your brother?"

Damn and I was hoping she wouldn't mention this, he thought.

"Um, you know, out and about," Ed replied as nonchalantly as possible.

"Oh-err-okay. I just thought that you are inseparable."

* * *

><p>That was not the case though. Truthfully, Al was behind a building ready to throw a beautiful red rose onto the ground in which Ed would 'causally' pick it up and give it to Kagome. Lame. Yet, Al suffered his embarrassment in silence. After all, anything for his brother. Sighing, Al tossed the rose in front of Ed's feet and sank back into the shadows. What happened that would make Ed would sink to this level? Lovesickness, Al nodded solemnly rubbing his imaginary beared, yes, definitely lovesick, love really does make the world go round. Still, he couldn't shake off that bad feeling…<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at Ed's feet in surprise. Where had that rose come from? Ed slowly picked it up.<p>

"For you," he said blushing, "As if I need this girly thing."

He was about to hand it to her, when-

"OI! What are you doing with my wife?"

Whhhhaaaaaaat?

Roy Mustang arrived in a flurry, breath heaving, red in the face. He gave an angry glare. Al smirked, scampering off, leaving a confused Kagome, a humiliated Ed and an angry Roy.

* * *

><p>The sun was setting and Ed was out of his predicament. He walked with Al, noting at how Al kept sneaking sly glances.<p>

"Don't," he warned.

"Don't what?" Al asked innocently. Not.

"Don't say it."

Al dropped the innocence, "Please, just ONCE."

"No."

"Pleaaaasssseeee?"

"…Fine."

Al rubbed his hands in joy, "I told you so," Al sang, snickering.

"Eugh," Ed drooped his head in frustration.

* * *

><p>Roy was teaching kagome a lesson.<p>

"There are good guys and bad guys, so even though Ed is my sort of friend, he is still a bad guy. Never talk to him again, okay?" Roy said to Kagome.

Kagome looked confused, "But he was so nice to me."

"I know..."

"And he didn't do anything illegal."

"I know!"

"So why is he the bad guy?" she asked.

"He was looking...there..." Roy never felt so awkward.

Kagome turned to look around, "Where?"

Roy blushed and fled the room, "Elric, I will kill you! Just you wait!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not what you were expecting eh? I enjoyed writing Roy's embarassing moment with his wife. Thanks to those that reviewed YOU ROCK! And to my beta, of course. Hope these chapters repay for my lack of updates.<strong>


	7. Wishing Zero Momotte! Lollipop

**That Girl**

**Zero (Mamotte! Lollipop) and Kagome**

**Requested by me**

**Summary:**

**Kagome's tired of waiting for a shooting star to come, so why not wish upon a Santa Claus?**

* * *

><p>They say that if you wish upon a shooting star, your wish will be granted. However, in her whole nine years of age, Kagome had never seen a shooting star in the magic world. So, she thought, why not try the next best thing? Wish upon a Santa Claus!<p>

_Dear Santa,_

_Today was usual, breakfast, practice magic** again**, lunch, play, dinner, bed. I've decided to write to you to ask for an early Christmas present. Please? I won't ask for anything on my real Christmas, honest! Ichi thinks there is no such thing as Santa Clause, but I don't believe him, so don't worry I'm still your loyal fan~ my objective is to make Zero my husband! My present that I want is for Zero to like me! He doesn't seem to know that we're deeply in love yet. We are though-who can explain the reason why he let me share his teddy with him when I forgot on picnic day? Well, the teacher did ask him too, but he would have definitely done it anyway. I'm sure of it! _

_Till next time!_

_Kagome Higurashi signing out!_

* * *

><p>"Zero-kun?" Zero snapped his head up to see his friend looking at him in concern.<p>

"I'm fine, Kagome-chan," he murmured.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Yes, he was sure, he nodded.

"Oh, good," she settled back pleased. Ichi looked at his watch and stood up quickly giving Zero a look.

"I got to go, bye Kagome-chan!" he smiled. Kagome squirmed twisting the envelope she had in her hands.

You can do this, she thought, don't be a chicken.

"A-ano, Zero-kun," she stood up, "This is for you, someone gave it to me to give to you."

"Um…thanks?" he said.

She sat back down, her cheeks rosy.

_Dear Zero,_

_Roses are red,_

_Your hair is blue,_

_You're so beautiful_

_And I love you!_

_From,_

_Someone…_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_I did it! I sent it! He even turned red! Since I've wished on you, my fate has turned. HA! Take that Ichi. I wonder what will happen tomorrow…_

_From,_

_Kagome_

* * *

><p>Zero was frowning.<p>

Ichi looked at him sceptically, "Something wrong?" Zero looked up in surprise, but shook his head.

"Are you sure?"

Zero sighed, Ichi knew him too well, so he said "I was just wondering who sent that note."

Ichi grinned, "Ah, your love letter."

Zero blushed, "It was not like that!" he defended.

"So you say…" He left the sentence hanging. Zero fumed and Ichi with a playful glint in his eye ran off before Zero lost his temper. Hell hath no fury like Zero scorned.

But still… "What did that note mean anyway?"

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_I just heard from Sun who heard from Forte that Ichi was teasing Zero about MY love letter. MINE! So Zero must be thinking about my letter. Also, Valentine's Day is tomorrow. I've baked some chocolate for him and I can't wait! Santa you'll help me, right?_

_From,_

_Kaggie_

Zero stared at his locker in dismay, "What the…?" His locker was full of chocolate.

A passer by looked at him, "You're one lucky little dude," the guy said. Yet Zero couldn't even hear him. What was this? Never in his life did he have that many admirers. In fact, his only chocolates were from his family, so what was all this.

"Wow…" came a voice behind him, and Ichi was standing there in awe.

"I know."

"Hi Zero-kun!" yelled another voice.

Zero turned, "Oh, hi Kagome-chan."

"So-um-do you like these chocolates that someone-err-made all night to give to you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Zero looked at her suspiciously, how did she know they made those chocolates all night.

"Oh. Good," replied Kagome in relief, she turned to leave.

"WAIT!" called Zero, she stopped, "Was it you that sent that letter and these chocolates?"

"What," Kagome gulped nervously, "Of course not. Ehehe." She laughed falsely. She was always a bad liar.

"Jeez, Kagome, all this for me?" Zero rolled his eyes.

Kagome burned in embarrassment, "I NEVER said it was ME!"

"Right, but I know it's you," he gave a little cheeky grin and bent down to give her a quick kiss on the cheek, "…Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_It worked, thank you thank you thank you! My wish worked! Zero likes me!_

_From,_

_The happiest person in the world, Kagome!_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Santa,<em>

_Thanks a lot for granting my wish, I never knew she felt the same so thank you!_

_From,_

_Zero_

* * *

><p>Santa looked at his letters with a sweat drop. What was he, a counsellor?<p>

"My, my," he murmured, "Such sweet young love."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo cute, AWWWW. ^_^<strong>


	8. Apocalypse Ikuto Shugo Chara

**That Girl**

**Kagome and Ikuto**

**Requested by TsukiyoTenshi and Me**

**Summary:**

**The clock is ticking and the world is ending. These are their last moments...together...always together.**

* * *

><p>They were running, how far? They didn't know. Kagome squeezed Ikuto's hand. He squeezed back softly. She closed her eyes and prepared to look back at the mass destruction. Buildings had collapsed, the ground kept swallowing people and all that blood…She looked at the body just behind her of poor little Souta. She felt a sob building up and- Ikuto rubbed her back soothingly and Kagome gave a wavering smile. It was the end of the world and not even a time travelling miko or a chara-holding boy could do anything about it.<p>

"We're going to be okay, we're going to get through this," Ikuto said, but they both knew he was lying. What was the point of running anyway, when in the end they too would die? Yet, they kept going, just to keep living even if it was only a few seconds. Kagome had lost her usual personality, the one full of positive thinking, and Ikuto had lost his laidback attitude. They were just two people running for their lives. Trying to cheat kami-sama, even though they knew that was impossible. It could never happen. Ever.

They thought back to just yesterday, full of promises and life. That was all snatched away in the next twenty-four hours. The grey clouds grumbled loudly and screams pierced their ears. By now, they were used to it. It would be strange if someone had said that yesterday. But there was no yesterday anymore, just a dreadful present and no future.

"You know," started Ikuto with a hysterical laugh, "It doesn't matter if we die, we'll always be together."

Kagome looked at him, "Come on, let's not dwell on this alive." She grabbed his hand and dragged him, until he quickened his pace, sanity coming back and she let go.

"But I'm serious," he said still running, "We will be together, always." Kagome was the one that stopped.

"Ikuto…"she breathed in awe.

Ikuto laughed, his laidback posture kicking in, and grabbed her hand, "Come on!"

And, even though their family was dead.

Even though the WORLD was dead.

They had each other, and that's what matters. Even on the verge of death, they would always be together, and that's how that could laugh at death.

The world was closing in on them and there was a very limited air supply by now. Kagome stopped, and Ikuto looked at her in panic.

"Get up, Kagome!" he hissed.

"I-I c-can't g-go o-on," her breathing choppy from all that running and air shortage. She clutched her stomach trying to get back to normal and then it happened. The ground caved in from under Kagome's feet, an 'O' was formed in her mouth before she fell. Ikuto grabbed her just in time.

"I guess it's time," stated Ikuto rather calmly.

"I suppose so," she gave him a grimace mixed with a smile.

Ikuto laughed, "I'm glad I met you."

"Yeah…" Kagome looked at his face and sighed.

"Me too!" Kagome beamed.

A bright light enveloped them as they fell. Their hands constantly entwined.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, no don't die! I got this after I heard that we might die this year according to an ancient clan, but I don't believe it, however I did create this.<strong>

**AnimeFreakAmanda's Deidara fic she wanted is next :).**

**Till next time,**

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	9. Of Red Clouds and Black Cloaks Deidara

**That Girl**

**A Deidara and Kagome pairing dedicated to the one and only AnimeFreakAmanda**

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Kagome asked.<p>

"Yes?" the man replied impatiently.

"W-well, that boulder blocking a cave over there I couldn't help noticing, is it anything special?"

"Yes", he leaned down, "Yes it is, and it's also a strictly prohibited area, un."

Her eyes travelled to look at the face of said man. He was a handsome blond guy with half his hair covering his face and an impish grin. However, there was a menacing tone about him that told her she should back off, yet she didn't. Like always.

"Oh, um, sorry, but it's a very nice place," Kagome looked flustered. The man raised an eyebrow.

"You should probably leave, un," he said seriously.

"Please," begged Kagome, "Please can I take some pictures?"

The man stared, what was wrong with this girl?

"You want to take pictures…of a boulder?" asked the man.

Kagome blushed, "Well, no, it's just it has this sense of mystery, you know? There are so many questions I have, like what's in that cave? It's just exciting, like a horror or detective movie!"

"Look," he said roughly, "Take your stupid pictures and GO HOME." Kagome huffed, her sense of politeness getting in the way.

"Well, EXCUSE ME mister! Sorry, but I'm not going ANYWHERE," Kagome glared as if challenging him.

Sighing he said, "Well, I didn't think I would have to do this, but sorry, orders are orders, un," The man grinned.

"Huh?"

The man gave a menacing step forward, whilst saying, "You know you're pretty cute, I'm Deidara by the way." Once more, he took another step forward. Kagome stared in fear. WHAT WAS GOING ON?

"Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed, as a purple burst of light threw Deidara back.

He looked confused for a second before he smiled, "You know, I like you, you're so interesting. You'll be my assistant, always wanted one, un." Kagome stared at the sudden turn of events, she should have listened. Curiosity DOES kill the cat.

"Why me?" she groaned.

Slowly Deidara got to his feet and limping took Kagome's hand.

"What's your name?"

"Ka-"

"Ka? Really? Strange name."

"LISTEN TO ME, my name is KAGOME."

"Oh."

Kagome couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, and a small blush formed when he talked to her.

* * *

><p>Kagome sighed in frustration recalling the past events. Going to meet the psycho's friends was a bad idea. She was right.<p>

**Flashback**

"Hey, guys! I've brought someone awesome," Deidara all but yelled.

"…You just BROUGHT her here?" Pein asked, a tick mark forming.

"Well…duh," Deidara answered casually. Kagome turned around and 'hmphed'.

"It's not like I wanted to be here," Kagome grumbled softly. Hidan barked out a laugh but covered it when he saw the sharp look from Pein. Slowly Pein with a low mumble ("What a nuisance," he said.) jumped down in front of Kagome.

"You think you can just wonder away unharmed?" Pein asked maliciously. Kagome gulped, she felt different around Deidara, perhaps it was his personality, but this guy she knew was dangerous.

"Ye-yes, ma-maybe," Kagome trembled.

"You think you can wander into a lair owned by the most fearful assassins, the Akatsuki, in these lands and just get away with it…kapoosh-gone?" Damn. She should have known she would be mixed into bad business again. Why the Akatsuki? WHY her, AGAIN?

"Y-yes."

"Oh, really?" Pein grinned, "Let's see about that." He took a step closer.

"D-don't t-touch me!" Kagome screamed, and another burst of light appeared. He stood still. Kisame snorted, "Well, come on, get on with it." Yet, it seemed that he couldn't. As if he was glued stuck.

"I have a sense of déjà vu here," Deidara whispered to Sasori, who completely ignored him.

"Girl, what kind of sorcery is this?" Pein grit his teeth.

Kagome gave a defiant look now that she was in power, "Don't call me girl," she said coldly.

Deidara grinned, "Told ya she was awesome, right Sasori, un?"

"Pein…" it came from Itachi.

"I know," Pein slowly turned to look at Kagome's face, "How would you like to be part of the Akatsuki?"

"Not much."

"You don't have to kill or anything!" Pein quickly added. He was desperate; this girl could probably kill all of them. So he needed her on his side, if she was in that Naruto boy's team or Sasuke's… Pein shuddered to think what would happen to him and the Akatsuki.

"I have family back home."

"Please…" Deidara gave her a big watery eye look and finally Kagome agreed.

"Fine, whatever, I suppose," was her airy response, although her face was aflame.

**End Flashback**

So here she was, black and red cloak and all. Eugh.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations!" was a cheerful cry that she heard when she entered the room. If their enemies saw them today, they would probably have died in bewilderment.<p>

"OH. MY. GOSH," Kagome looked around in astonishment. The whole room was covered in brightly coloured balloons and a pink cake was on the table.

A man, or more specifically, Deidara came out grinning, "I thought you might've wanted a small welcoming party, un! Sadly, everyone else was busy so I'm your only guest."

Kagome looked at him, "Thanks," she said roughly then pretended to look angry at him. It was not the fact that she hated him, more that she may like him a little. Yet, it would probably never work. She knew he found her interesting because she yelled at him and did not seemed charmed to his good looks, so what would happen when she didn't yell at him and he finds out that she really was charmed? What then? Well, he would probably toss her away like some broken toy, and she would be rejected once more. So she tried to act as if she didn't like him, just so he would talk to her.

"That's pretty pathetic," she could just hear Yuka and Eri say, while Ayumi would look at her in sympathy.

"Poor girl," she would say wisely. Like she didn't know that already! She already felt stupid enough as it is.

"Hello, hello?" She looked up; Deidara was staring at her in concern.

"You okay, un?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh-um-yes, totally perfectly fine," she said as cheerfully as possible. He bent down so that he was at the same height level as her.

"I'm sorry for making you upset. Tell me what I did wrong please," Deidara said softly. His tone surprised even him.

Kagome's eyes were beginning to water, "You're j-just…MEAN!" Quickly, she ran out of the room, she had blown it. Now he was blaming himself for what she had done.

* * *

><p>Finally, when everyone was asleep, she snuck back into her home. The light was switched on, oh no. Deidara stood there with a pen and a paper. Immediately he started writing.<p>

**Since you don't like me talking to you, I'm writing. I don't know what I've done, but I'm sorry. You probably think I'm a cold-blooded ruthless killer. I may be, but still, I DO have a heart. And if you're going to be part of this 'family' I can't have you eyeing me angrily everyday.**

Deidara gave her a cheeky grin, and stuck out his tongue. Kagome, biting back a laugh, grabbed another piece of paper and pen and started to write back.

**It's okay; it's not your fault it's mine. I'm sorry for being mean AND for you blaming yourself because of that. From now on, let's be friends and I'll try to be nice, deal?**

Deidara read it twice and a serene smile lit up his face.

**Deal.**

Kagome felt a happiness surge inside her, this was much better than being enemies. She then noticed him start writing again.

…**BUT you own me the most expensive ramen in this district.**

Some habits can't be helped, Kagome thought with a sweat drop.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, this was actually my fault I've had these two stories with me for AGES . and hadn't updated! Arghh, stupid me. Again, sorry! Hope you like it AFA-chan~ Anyway, hopefully this and the next story is to your liking...<strong>

**NOTE (THIS IS IMPORTANT):**

**As you can see, I'm getting really slow at updating because I'm so busy! So, from now on, requests are CLOSED :(. The requests I have yet to do, I will do, but after that no more requests. From then on That Girl will be marked as 'complete'. HOWEVER, even though I will have marked it complete, when I write Kagome crossover oneshots they will PROBABLY be posted on That Girl. It's just the story won't have a priority update schedule. Sorry guys, for closing the requests, but really, I've got all these Inu/Kag ideas in my brain and frankly want to post these stories but the way my updates are going I'd rather not have another story with people asking me to update :P. So I'd rather get this out of the way...**

**TG**


	10. In a whole new word Ace (one piece)

**That Girl**

**Dedicated to Lozenger12!**

* * *

><p>After he had died, Portgas D. Ace had awoken to a foreign land, the 'Feudal Era' they had said. He swished his black hair out of the way and blinked to get used to his surroundings.<p>

"Oh, so you're awake, huh?" a girl smiled at him. He gasped and his hand unconsciously lit on fire.

"Whoah, hang on! I just saved your life here!" the girl gulped and Portgas D. Ace groaned.

"W-where am I?" he asked.

"Kaede's house," she chirped, "You were beaten pretty bad, what happened?"

"I died..." his eyes widened, "That's right! I'm supposed to be dead!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Well _unfortunately_ you're not. Honestly, I should have just let you die. No appreciation!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Good."

Slowly, the girl sighed and held out her hand, "I don't believe we have met! Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you!" Portgas stared suspiciously at her hand before clasping it in his own.

"Portgas D. Ace, pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p>Inuyasha sat next to Portgas and sighed.<p>

"I suppose you're gonna fight for her then?" Inuyasha asked.  
>"Huh?"<p>

"You know what I mean!"

"Not really..."

"Her, Kagome. You like her doncha?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"She is a nice friend," Portgas said confused.

"No! As in you want to...how did Kagome put it...date her!" Inuyasha replied.

Portgas looked at Kagome, who was being motherly to Shippo, then looked at Inuyasha.

"Look I understand, so don't hide it," Inuyasha said gruffly.

Portgas blushed.

* * *

><p>"How are you?" Kagome gave Portgas a drink.<p>

"Oh, fine," Portgas replied, sipping.

"You sure? I know how hard it is to just be in a completely different world from the one you are used to," she whispered as comfort and it was true. She completely understood.

"No, I'm really okay," he smiled.

"That's good," she grinned.

Before she knew what she was doing, she pressed her lips against his. He returned it happily.

"Eugh, I'm going to be sick!" Shippo cried out.

"My eyes, my eyes!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh, her poor innocence!" cried Sango.

A tick mark formed on Kagome's head.

"IDIOTS!"

Unfortunately, they were immune to the sit command.

* * *

><p>"Wind scar!" growled Inuyasha. Naraku snarled and blocked it. Kagome notched an arrow onto her bow.<p>

"Hit the mark..." she wished. She let it fly and it soared through the air.

_Crackle!_

It hit the barrier, sending it flying in millions of pieces in different directions.

"Pathetic," cackled Naraku, "How awful, not even a scratch on me!"

"Ace!" screamed Kagome.

"On it!" Portgas said, his hands flaring up.

"Fireeeeee fist!" he cried as he punched Naraku in the face.

"Ah, Ah, Aghhhhh!" Naraku screeched as his body began to disintegrate. Quickly, he was just ash.

Sango stared at Naraku, pulling Kohaku to her side, "We...we did it..." she whispered in a daze.

"WE DID IT!" squealed Shippo. Everyone grinned and high fived. Kagome gave breathtaking hugs to everyone, literally.

"Can't...breathe..." squirmed Portgas.

"Oh, sorry!" Kagome said sheepishly, "I'm just soooo happy!"

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you disappearing?" Kagome looked down and paled visibly.

"Oh no! Now that I've finished my quest, I suppose I have to go back home!" Kagome cried.

"Don't go!" everyone shouted.  
>"Portgas! It's been fun!" Kagome smiled and blew him a kiss, before she was completely gone.<p>

Kagome opened the well house door and closed it behind her.

_Why was I in there anyway?_

* * *

><p>Portgas looked at the well, "Please grant me this one wish. I want to be with Kagome!"<p>

The well shone and dragged Portgas in...

"Mama! A man came out of the well!" Kagome called before turning back to Portgas.

"I don't believe we have met! Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi, pleased to meet you!"

Tears pricked at Portgas' eyes as he looked up at her, knowing she couldn't remember him.

"Portgas D. Ace, pleased to meet you."

* * *

><p><strong>Um...well...this is a little different from how I right, A LITTLE, but still different. Since, it's like a series of different events all in one...if you get what I mean? Sorry if you found the Ace a little OOC, because I completely forgot how he acted and so had to get it second hand from a friend sooo sorry! Anyway, still I hope you enjoy it.<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW BUT NO FLAMES!**

**TG**


	11. Parental Advice (Albus Potter HP)

**That Girl**

**Summary: James had told him. Kagome Higurashi was off limits. She didn't care for a relationship at all. Yet here he was asking his parents for advice on how to get a girl to like him.**

**Type: Short One Shot**

* * *

><p>"I've got a situation," Albus Potter told his parents.<p>

Ginny grinned as she gave him a hug, "Girl troubles?" Albus turned pink as his father, the famous Harry Potter, laughed heartily.

"Well, go on," he urged, while he failed to hide his snickers.

"There's this girl..." Albus mumbled.

"There always is," teased Harry.

"Ignore him," coaxed Ginny as she slapped her husband, "What's the problem dear?"

"OW! Blimey Gin!"

"Well James says that this girl is off limits, right? Like, everyone wants her, so there's this mutual agreement that no one can date her, but..." Albus covered his face in embarrassment.

"You totally wanna get in her pants," Harry nodded approvingly. Ginny slapped him.

"Ignore him," she repeated, "But...?"

"I think I want to date her anyway," Albus explained.

Ginny laughed, "I know her mother so we can all come over, then..."

"Then?"

"Well, just be your usual lovely, cute self."

"MUM!"

"I mean it dear. I'll give you an opportunity to talk, but after that, it's your job."

"Or you can send her 'subtle' packages," said Harry with a wink, "You know a condom or something..."

Albus turned red. Ginny hit him.

"I don't know what a 'condom' is," she told him angrily, "But I have a feeling you deserve it."

"He really does mum," piped up Albus.

Ginny hit him once more.

* * *

><p>"It's very nice to see you here again, Ginny!" exclaimed Mrs Higurashi as she embraced the other woman in an affectionate hug.<p>

"Woah," whispered James, "I can't believe mum never told us that she was friends with the mother of the hottest girl, like, ever."

Albus laughed nervously, "Y-yeah..."

"Albus! James!" Kagome popped her head from behind her mother, as she grinned brightly.

Ginny grinned as she picked up Lily, "Now why don't you guys run off and have a little fun together?"

"Awesome!" laughed James, but a hand stopped him.

"Not you," she snapped.

"What?" James saw Albus and Kagome and it dawned on him, "_Oh_..."

* * *

><p>"So this is my room!" Kagome told Albus as she led him around.<p>

He gulped, "I-It's very nice."

Kagome frowned, "You always seem so cold around me, have I done something wrong?"

"No! No!" he told her quickly, "You're doing everything...right."

"Oh really," a smile played upon her lips, "I'm glad..."

She grinned, "Say... why don't we go out and play in the snow?"

* * *

><p>"You're done for!" growled Albus.<p>

"Hah! That's what they all say!" snapped back Kagome.

"'They'?" asked Albus with a raised brow. Kagome sighed as she hit Albus with her snowball.

"Fine. Only you," she pouted, "Just ruin all my fun, why don't you?"

Albus felt a smile tugging at his lips, but chose to not say anything. They sat down on the steps.

"You know," Kagome told him, "I didn't know what to make of you before. But now I have a feeling we're going to best friends."

He drew on the courage he didn't even know he possessed and said, "Just best friends?"

Kagome's face turned pink as she laughed, "That'll come later!"

* * *

><p>"So...how did it go?" Harry and James rounded on Albus with identical perverted grins.<p>

He grunted as he shut the door to his room.

Harry frowned as he turned towards his wife, "I don't think it went all that well..."

Ginny tuned her ears towards Albus' door and grinned.

"No. I think it went perfectly..."

* * *

><p>"Hi! Kagome? Yeah, um, I was wondering whether you're free next Tuesday."<p>

"..."

"Oh, um, perfect!"

* * *

><p><strong>Righteo! So in all honesty, the people in the beginning are probably not here anymore, and I couldn't be bothered looking through each comment seeing which one was dedicated to which person. If you think it was dedicated to you, well it's dedicated to you 3. Some pairings I didn't do, I couldn't be bothered waiting for a muse. This would be originally discontinued, I've just lost all interest, but I decided to continue it, just with shorter chapters. Please look forward to my new projects. It'll be a fresh start, and a lot more interesting than this story since I'll put in a lot of effort!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, faved this~**

**I appreciate the lot of you.**

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	12. I Miss You (Blaise HP)

**That Girl**

**Summary: Blaise loved her from the moment he saw her.**

**Story type: Very short one-shot**

* * *

><p>Blaise watched her with something akin to hopelessness. He watched as Potter laughed with her, hugged her, and showered her with kisses. He watched as Kagome left him…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>5 years ago<strong>

He was 12 at that time, but he could still distinctly remember it as if it was yesterday.

"Ugh…" mumbled something from behind the Hogwarts bushes. Blaise jumped.

He watched as a girl slowly came out of hiding.

"Who are you?" he asked the girl cautiously.

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered plainly. There was no girl in the whole of Hogwarts named Kagome Higurashi, he would remember.

"How did you get here?"

"The same way you did? Train?"

He felt the urge to whack his head on a wall.

"No… I mean, I don't recognise you."

"Ah, I'm a transfer, is all, but I seemed to have lost my way," she told him with an embarrassed laugh.

"Gryff?"

"Yeah, I'm from Gryffindor!"

Blaise sighed, "Look, I don't think you should be following me. I'm Slytherin."

"So?"

"That's just the way things work here…"

"Ah… that, yeah whatever. Let's be friends." He blinked.

"Um… what? Um, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>2 ½ years ago<strong>

"I think we're perfect for each other, bella," Blaise said with a twitch of a smile. Kagome sighed at his usual antics.

"Yeah, we've been perfect for each for about a year now, haven't done anything about it though," she said sarcastically.

"Well bella, want to do something about it?"

"And be played by just like all those poor girls? Hah, no thanks. I like playing the role of 'best friend'."

"Oh Kagome, you wound me!" Blaise cried dramatically. She grinned, placing her homework down on the desk and pushed him playfully.

"I think we should give it a go," Blaise said in a serious tone.

"What a go?"

"Dating." She blushed.

"Hah, very funny," she mumbled.

"Not really, I'm serious." Slowly, she nodded.

"Alright…"

* * *

><p><strong>1 year ago<strong>

"Did you really support he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"Kagome, it's my family…"

"I know," she sighed giving him a sad smile, "But it disturbs me. We shouldn't be friends, we have differences we just can't get past, let's break up."

"Kagome…"

"I know you've been tired of me recently, so it's a good excuse."

"Kagome," he kissed her, "I'll never be tired of you." She broke off the kiss, tears threatening to fall, her fake smile wobbling, and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Now<strong>

As Kagome walked away from Potter with a bright smile on her face, he raced to catch her.

"Kagome!" She turned slightly.

"Kagome," he puffed, "Can we get back together?"

"Blaise… I'm with Harry now."

He began to cry, "I miss you," he said with a wobbling lip, "So much."

Kagome cried.

She missed him too.

But she was with Harry now.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy as that. Every day, she thought of Blaise. It plagued her thoughts, and this led to her and Harry's breakup. But by that time, Blaise was with another girl. She had missed her chance, but all she could think about was him.<p>

* * *

><p>"Blaise I love you."<p>

Once more, Blaise couldn't get her out of her mind. They were just meant to be together.


	13. Psychology (George HP)

**That Girl**

**Summary: Kagome Higurashi: Psychologist.**

**Story Type: One-shot**

* * *

><p>"So, basically, you're upset about your brother departing from this world?"<p>

George Weasley was startled at this summary; it was so…so…to the point.

"Well, um, if you put it that way, yes," George couldn't help but act flustered.

"And you came to me because….?" Kagome Higurashi raised an eyebrow.

"Because your job is to _help_ and, well, I'm being plagued by some unsettling thoughts," George snapped.

"What kind of thoughts?" Kagome asked more softly this time.

"I see Fred everywhere and every time someone is talking to me, I leave half of my sentence for Fred to finish and when he does, everyone is still waiting for me to finish my sentence. However, Fred really is there!" George yelled the last sentence, stopped to allow him to cool down before waiting for Kagome to go on.

"I see…" was all she said.

"I knew it, I knew it," he muttered, "You all think I'm crazy, why did I think you were any different?"

"No, no! I see, I really do see! He is there, spirits are really real. Their souls get attached to someone who was really close to them and have a lingering attachment. They stay until either they are taken off, found by shinigami or when the person has come to terms with their deaths."

"Shinigami?" was all George could say when he heard the news.

"Death gods," whispered Kagome, "So, what do you want to do?"

George snapped out of his reverie, "Huh?"

"What. Do. You. Want. To. Do?" Kagome repeated every word as if she was talking to a baby, George blushed.

"Blimey, I don't know, that's why I came to you," he told her half angrily, half wondering about the future.

Kagome crossed her legs on the table and sighed, "I think the option of shinigami is out of the question, since that would make you even more upset than you already are, so choose. Option one-I could summon it out of you where it can't latch onto you anymore so it must leave this place, or option two- we could try and make you come to terms with your brother's death."

George bit his lips; he had no idea what to choose.

"I think, I think, I would be better fitted for option two," he decided.

Kagome grinned, "Option two it is! Now, goodbye Mr Weasley!"

George's mouth hung open, "So soon?"

Kagome laughed, "Well, you need a goods nights rest to prepare for training tomorrow~"

Training….

The way she had said it gave George shivers down his back.

"Looking forward to it," he whispered meekly.

"Good." He turned to leave, and then stopped.

"Doctor Higurashi?"

"Mhmm? Please, call me Kagome by the way."

"Sorry Kagome," George corrected him, "I hope you know what you're in for, this may get a bit hard for you. When I lost my ear, Fred was there everyday cracking jokes until mum had to kick him out. When I was about to die in the final battle, Fred was there ready to protect me. When I got caught with one of my products for my shop and was about to get grounded, Fred was there ready to rat himself out too. Blimey Kagome, you don't know how many times Fred was there for me. Making everything a joke when things were looking bleak. Until he, you know…left me. When Fred needed me, I wasn't there. Simple as that, but the guilt has consumed me. It's my fault Fred died!" George could feel a little moisture in his eyes and he turned away in embarrassment.

Kagome's eyes were looking at the floor so it was hard to tell what she was thinking, finally she spoke.

"Hard, don't worry, I've done hard and I've seen more bloodshed than Voldemort ever imagined. People that I have cared about have died, I have sacrificed lots of things for the greater good, and sometimes these people are my friends. I try to protect them, but it's usually me that needs protecting in the end," her voice turned bitter, "Honestly, how weak could I have been?" her voice turned to something like determination, "That is why, Mr Weasley, I specialise in dealing with _hard_, as you said before I'm here to help. So no one that sets foot in this place will EVER suffer the hard way. Everyone that has come out of this place has come out a much happier and confident person and YOU, Mr Weasley, will not be the exception!" Her eyes were ablaze with determination and George felt dazed at her little speech as he waved and left Dr. Higurashi's Psychology Clinic for Witches and Wizards.

"Now, Mr Weasley, what are we going to do with you?" she shook her head amusedly.

* * *

><p>George's eye twitched.<p>

"So…" he started.

"So…" Kagome drawled.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE DO AT A SHOPPING MALL?!" he yelled. His hands were sore from so much shopping and he swore he just might shoot himself if he saw another piece of clothing in Kagome's hand ready to be tried on.

"Well, there was a big sale," she told him innocently.

"Don't give me that crap, this has NOTHING to do with 'help' at all!" he snarled.

She sighed, "Fine, how are you feeling? Blah blah blah…"

"Why did I bother going to her?" he sighed, "Fifty galleons wasted."

"AH! There it is!" she yelled, taking no notice of George, pointing to a dingy old shop. It seemed out of place, as if it belonged in somewhere like the Shrieking Shack or Knockturn Alley.

"Well, are you coming?" she asked brightly.

"In…there?" he gulped fearfully.

"Uh, yeah," she gave him 'the look' and George put up his hands as if to say 'I surrender'.

"Sorry, sorry, who gave you a hard time?" he muttered.

"…WHAT?" her eyes gleamed murderously.

"Oh, nothing," he corrected nervously.

"Hm…nice save, buddy, lets go." They went inside to be greeted with a musty room that looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

"Ah, Kagome, how wonderful to have you here," a man purred. George tried to catch a glimpse of his face.

"Bourgin?! As in Bourgin and Bourkes?" he seemed shocked. Bourgin gave him a frown.

"Well obviously a successful businessman like me has quite a few bases, _Weasley,_" he spat rudely. George gaped; this is what he called successful?

"So, what are you doing here at my humble abode?" Bourgin continued on.

"I would like one Looking Glass today please and would you please not be rude to my client?" she asked.

"Ah, sorry, sorry," he mimicked, "So, one looking glass will be twenty galleons."

Kagome took out some shiny coins and handed it to him.

"Thank you miss," Bourgin inclined his hat towards her and with a bow she was out.

"What is that?" George asked pointing to the mirror-like contraption called the 'Looking Glass'.

"Look," was all she said and so he did. It shocked him at first.

"Fred?" he croaked.

"Hey mate," Fred grinned.

"What-how-why-" George had no idea where to start.

"Well, this mirror lets you speak with the dead," Fred said.

"Fred, I'm sorry."

"Mate, it's not your fault," Fred looked dead serious.

"I should have saved you."

"It's not your fault," Fred looked up, "I guess it's time, talk to me soon on that mirror, okay?"

"Fred," George sobbed, "Don't go Fred, please don't go."

"You don't need me anymore," he told George simply then all he could see was his reflection.

"You can see him once he gets to the after life," Kagome told him softly.

George cried not caring what other people thought, "I want the real thing!"

"He is the real thing, think of it as video chat."

George stared blankly his eyes clouded over with tears, "Video…chat?"

Kagome blushed, "Muggle contraption."

"Ahh, I see," George's tears still poured out.

"Come on George, let's go home," she reached out with her hand.

George took it slowly.

"Alright," he sniffed, and something red appeared on his cheeks, as if he was blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>Written way, way back. When I was still updating regularly, but I forgot about it. Oops.<strong>


	14. Accidental Mail (Hiei YYH)

**That Girl**

**Summary: A cheesy love story about a boy (not human though apparently), a girl (kind of insane), and email (oh how I love the internet).**

**Story type: Short one-shot**

**Sorry about the formatting of the emails...**

* * *

><p>To: redkitsunee<p>

Sender: Hiei

Hn fox, I now have an 'email'. I must also commend you in staying alive last week. Hope you did not suffer from any injuries.

Hiei

* * *

><p>Fw:To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Shippo

Hn fox, I now have an 'email'. I must also commend you in staying alive last week. Hope you did not suffer from any injuries.

Hiei

Kagome… he's scaring me T.T

Shippo

_I hate all things to do with hanyous named Inuyasha._

* * *

><p>To: Shippo<p>

Sender: Kagome

Don't worry Shippo! I'll make sure it's all sorted out in no time!

Kagome

P.S Change your tagline.

* * *

><p>To: thisishiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

Stop terrorising Shippo please! He doesn't even know who you are!

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Shippo

FINE. HAPPY?

Shippo

_Founder of Kitsune and Friends. Yes b****, I'm rich._

P.S Thankkkkk youuuuuuu. Virtual hug!

* * *

><p>To: alwayskagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

What is this 'Shippo' you are speaking of?

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Shippo<p>

Sender: Kagome

No Shippo, still not happy.

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: thisishiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

He is not a what! Shippo was the receiver of your threatening message!

Here I quote:

Hn fox, I now have an 'email'. I must also commend you in staying alive last week. Hope you did not suffer from any injuries.

Hiei

Please stop.

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: alwayskagome<p>

Sender: Shippo

Geez, fine.

Shippo

_Owner of Kitsune and Friends._

* * *

><p>To: alwayskagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

Insolent human, it was a mistake.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: thisishiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

Ohhhh, come at me buddy! *angry face* DID YOU JUST CALL ME INSOLENT?!

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: alwayskagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

Yes.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: thisishiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

Way to point out the obvious.

Kagome

P.s What do you mean by human, aren't you human too?

* * *

><p>To: alwayskagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

No.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: thisishiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

Okay… I won't press… You don't mind me putting you on my contacts, do you? I have a feeling we're going to be talking for ages.

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: alwayskagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

I do mind.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Hiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

Well, whatever, I've done it. Feel free to add mine if you like ^^

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

… I will not.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Hiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

Your loss. AHAHA.

Kagome.

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

I do not see why this is funny. Plus, I do not lose.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Hiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

Wow… what stick climbed up your ass?

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

Sticks do not climb asses.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Hiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

I know that! It's just a saying…

Oh never mind…

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

You are very weird, Woman.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Hiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

I do have a name, you know. Kagome. Use it.

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

Does it look like I care?

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Hiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

I can't see your face idiot. Hey… now that I think about it. I don't know how you look like… Probably ugly.

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

TAKE. THAT. BACK.

I am not ugly.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Hiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

Okay, okay…

Geez.

Kagome

P.s I was only kidding.

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

Don't geez me.

Hiei

P.s I'm not kidding.

* * *

><p>To: Hiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

You're really no fun… do you want to know what I look like?

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

No.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Hiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

I was only asking… Wanna come meet in each other in person sometime this week?

Kagome

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

…Okay.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Hiei<p>

Sender: Kagome

I'm looking forward to it! Ahhh, so exciting!

Kagome

* * *

><p>[DRAFT]<p>

To: Kagome

Sender: Hiei

Me too.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: Kagome<p>

Sender: Hiei

I'm not looking forward to it.

Hiei

* * *

><p>To: thisishiei<p>

Sender: redkitsune

Why did you get an email without telling me?

Kurama

* * *

><p><strong>My favourite story out of all of them by far~<strong>


	15. Kissing Glass (Kakashi Naruto)

**That Girl**

**Summary: ****He woke up with a pained back and sore eyes. He woke up to the smell of a delicious boiling broth. He woke up in a wooden hut. He woke up to see a girl with the prettiest eyes hovering over him.**

**Story Type: One-shot**

* * *

><p>Kakashi opens his bleary eyes and rubs his back, owww. There is a smell wafting the air- like miso soup, delicious. The tatami mat pricks his feet. A girl kneels over him. He blinks. She stares at him with the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. A sapphire blue, that sparkle with a tint of a stormy grey.<p>

She's beautiful.

"Are you okay?" she asks with a smile. His eyes narrow. He's alert.

"Who are you?" he asks instead.

She laughs, "An answer for an answer?" Even he can feel the slight smile tugging at his hidden lips as he inclines his head.

"I am fine."

"I am Kagome."

"Hn."

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"What am I doing here?"

Kagome shrugs, "Who knows? You just appeared right in this very building all cut up and bruised. I swear you took one good beating! Kaede took care of you and I just waited for you to rouse."

"Something tells me I'm not in Konohagakure. I don't think I'm even in the Land of Fire," Kakashi mutters.

"So you finally stopped going all Sesshoumaru-sama on me!" she tells him cheerfully even though he had no idea who she's talking about, "But jokes aside, I've never heard of the Land of Fire… I think you're a long way from home."

"Have you heard of the Land of Woods?" he looks around. The place could be the Wood country, or nearby.

"Nope."

Oh.

She gives him a pitying smile, "Don't worry, you'll find your way back home someday. I know how you feel, lost, but just don't give up hoping, right?"

He manages an eye creasing grin as she takes his hand.

He vanishes.

* * *

><p>He wakes up in a grassy field. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke are leaning over him worriedly (although the Uchiha would never admit it).<p>

"Sensei!" cries Naruto, his eyes teary, "You're awake! You're awake!"

Sakura is crying, "Sensei," she warbles, "I thought you were dead!"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asks.

"Orochimaru attacked our village and nearly killed you," Sasuke informs him.

So that means when I was just about dead… I was transported to another world…

* * *

><p>He wakes up again in another flowery meadow. When he's brushed himself off, he notices the familiar landscape. It's the 'other world'. Taking his kunai, he ears prick at every sound.<p>

A rustle in the bushes…

A rat.

Voices…

Something swings at him.

He barely manages to dodge, wincing slightly.

"INUYASHA!" says an outraged Kagome, "You can't just kill an injured person!"

"He ain't an ordinary person!" 'Inuyasha' bites back.

Ah… it's her again. What did she mean by 'injured'?

He looks down, blood is pooling down.

Ah.

Kagome rushes towards him and smiles, "Funny meeting you again after all this time."

He nods back, "Likewise." He looks at her friends. They have strange attire… but…

"You are friends with demons?" he asks in a little bit of shock.

"Yep!" she says.

She places a cloth in her hands and dabs at his wound. She shows him their makeshift home for the moment and by the fire she tells him stories of her adventures. He enjoys their banter and he even supplies stories of his own, never giving away precious information. Over a night, he has made an exceptional friend. She gives him a hug.

He vanishes.

* * *

><p>He wakes up in a rocky terrain. Sai is with him this time.<p>

"Sir," Sai tells him, "It seems your wounds are completely treated and you also disappeared for quite some time. How is that possible?"

Kakashi's eyes sparkle, "Who knows?"

Kakashi has a theory after all his world-travels. Therefore, when he opens his eyes, he is not surprised to see Kagome cross paths with him once again.

"Kagome?" he asks attentively.

She places a stricken hand over her heart before sighing in relief, "Oh, it's just you Kakashi."

Holding out his hand, "Please touch my hand." She looks confused, but does so.

He vanishes.

* * *

><p>He wakes up from where he had disappeared just before some loose ninja was about to stab him.<p>

_I get it now… whenever I have a near-death experience, I disappear. And whenever I touch Kagome… I reappear._

* * *

><p>"I knew you would be back here someday," Kagome tells him with a grin as he told her his theory, "Although the number of near-death experiences you have is worrying."<p>

He shrugs, "That's the ninja way," he asks another burning question, "Why is it when I touch you, I come back home?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's my miko powers."

"Can you control these 'miko' powers?"

"No."

"Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

She blushes, "We don't even know each other all that well!"

"I know you more than I know any other woman. We ninjas are very secretive."

"But-but!"

"But what?"

"Do you even like me?"

"Absolutely."

"…"

"Kagome?"

"…"

"Can I kiss you?"

"…Go ahead."

He does so. It's just a soft and sweet brush of their lips before he vanishes once more.

* * *

><p>He purposely gets into near death situations.<p>

They grow closer every time.

He loves her.

* * *

><p><em>Kagome… you are my everything.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome… I don't want to lose you. Ever.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Kagome… can we ever touch?<em>

* * *

><p>Kakashi is rarely stunned, but this time, he can't quite hide his surprise.<p>

"…You want to what?" he asks her for the nth time.

Her eyes have tears leaking out, "Break up. Don't come back here. I've found a way to make you stop moving between worlds through my powers."

"Why?"

Her lip is trembling, but there is determination to see this through, "Because even though I love you, I want to live a less heartbreaking life."

"Did our love mean so little?" he can feel his voice cracking through his mask.

She doesn't answer, instead she replies with, "Do you know that it feels like I'm kissing glass?"

He doesn't answer. He doesn't understand.

"Like you're right behind the glass, but I can't ever touch you, you're right there, but so far too."

She smiles sagely, "It's been fun." She clasps his hand one last time.

He vanishes.

Kagome stands there already feeling lonely and regretful.

"It's for the best," she tells herself, but she cries as she curls herself in a ball.

Inuyasha takes her back home.

* * *

><p>Things don't feel quite the same for Kakashi as he sits underneath a large tree. A broken sob escapes him.<p>

"Kagome…Kagome…" he cries thumping his hand on the tree.

"Kakashi? Kakashi!" cries a voice in the tree. It's Kagome.

"Kagome?" he shouts joyfully, "Is that you?"

"Yep!" she tells him, "… I, um, miss you, you know? It was just really painful."

He smiles, whispering softly, "I know. I miss you too."

"The tree is cutting off the connection," she says frantically.

"I love you."

She sobs, "I love you too. Always."

The tree cuts them off.

But it leaves them with new resolutions.

* * *

><p>Kakashi spends his life finding a way to bring Kagome to his world, or come back to hers.<p>

He doesn't find it.

* * *

><p>Kagome spends her life finding a way to control her powers to bring him back and allow them to ever touch.<p>

She doesn't find it.


	16. Never Dogs (Kiba Naruto)

**That Girl**

**Summary: ****He loved her, he really did. However, for some reason he was always being avoided by the one he loved most. All because of that dog that broke her heart.**

**Story Type: Drabble (300 words)**

* * *

><p>"Kagome, go out with me!" Kiba told her with a fanged grin.<p>

She laughed nervously, "S-sorry Kiba-kun, I have to help Ino-chan with the flower shop."

"They're closed for the moment…" he told her with a frown.

She blushed, "Well… sorry Kiba-kun, I got to go…"

She ran. He didn't.

Playing the jokester type was tiring. She never took him seriously (or never wanted to). She was the prettiest girl of the whole Konohagakure. She had dated yellow-haired idiots, dark and brooding guys, suave guys, handsome guys, weird fetish guys, animal-like guys.

But no dog types.

And it frustrated him to no end. Like, just WHEN would she look up and be like 'Oh hi Kiba-kun, let's go out!'

It frustrated him even more that it was because she was reminded of her ex-boyfriend. This bastard.

* * *

><p>"KAGOME!" he shouted as he jogged towards her.<p>

"Yes?"

"Go out with me?"

Once again she laughed nervously, "Uh… I really have to go…"

"Be my girlfriend?" he interrupted.

"Kiba-kun…"

"I won't be like him!" he promised.

She winced, "You know about Inuyasha?" He nodded.

"I swear to you," he told her, placing a hand on his heart, "I will never be an idiot and betray you for another woman."

"Kiba-kun, I don't know… I don't even like you enough… Can you handle that?"

"You will."

A pause.

And then a giggle, followed by a sunny smile, "Well, then, I guess I could make an exception…"

"Two exceptions," he told her.

"Eh?"

He drew her closer, "An exception for Kiba…" drawing out his name, "And one exception for Akamaru…"

She laughed, "Two exceptions then."

Placing his head on her forehead he told her, "Well you're my only exception so aren't you lucky?"

With a roll of her eyes, she placed her hand in his.


	17. Making Goals (Naruto Naruto)

**That Girl**

**Summary: ****Life was pointless, because what is life without goals? Ah…**

**Story type: Drabble (250 words)**

* * *

><p>Naruto lays back on his sleek black recliner. He remembers a time when this recliner was so out of reach, completely out of his budget range. He's Hokage now, and with paperwork comes benefits.<p>

Stacks of cash.

Most of his childhood was a life of dirt poor living. He had been ecstatic at first.

More ramen, more ramen, more ramen! He was childish.

But eventually children grow up.

And even for someone like him, too much ramen is a possibility. He remembers the times when he begged Tsunade for a day of being Hokage. When he would shout at the top of his lungs, on the highest of roofs; "I'm gonna be Hokage, BELIEVE IT!" He remembers how proud he felt at every success, thinking '_this is one more step to my goal!_' And now here he was, goal achieved.

But what comes next?

Those times in his childhood… even though he was poor, stupid, and weak… working towards his goal of being number one, well… that was the best.

He has a kind of routine.

Work, train, play a level of _Ninjas Unite_, sleep. Every-freaking-day. His childhood was full of fun. The surprise of achievements and the disappointment of failure. Everything was different.

And he loved it.

Without a goal in sight, life bored him.

That is until his new secretary walked in and swept him off his feet.

"Hi! My name is Kagome Higurashi, please take care of me," she told him brightly.

Take care of her indeed.


	18. GUTS! (Neville HP)

**That Girl**

**Summary: New skill- confidence.**

**Story type: Drabble (100 words)**

* * *

><p>"St-stop!" nervously Neville Longbottom told the vandalising first years. They sneered as they sized him up. He, a fifth year, them, first years. Where is the logic?<p>

They pulled at their wands slowly and dramatically as he gulped…

They began to float. Um…

Kagome Higurashi, Hufflepuff, strode towards them, "Now now, don't bully someone older than you, kay?" she was smiling, but you could detect the threat in her voice.

"S-sorry…" they ran away. She turned towards him.

"You should be more confident!"

"I-I d-don't k-know h-how…"

She laughed, "Nonsense!" Offering her hand, "Here, I'll show you!"

He took it.


	19. Arachnophobia (Ron HP)

**That Girl**

**Summary: Spiders scare us, but on the occasion, do bring us together...**

**Story type: Drabble (200 words)**

* * *

><p>"You have an arachnophobia, yes?" the head of the support asked him with an encouraging smile. He looked at the ten pairs of eyes on him, he gulped.<p>

"Y-yes," he confirmed. The head (Christina of Spider Society) then nodded and proceeded to go through the names of the muggles. He fidgeted.

"Kagome, yes?" his eyes shot up to see an exotic girl answering. She's not beautiful, pretty, but not beautiful, but there was something about her that made you want to know more about her… What a unique name… it sounded pretty. Snapped out of his reverie, he noticed the curious eyes of the same girl. He felt the beginnings of a blush creep up from his neck.

"Well then!" called Christina happily, "Who's afraid of spiders? Say aye!" a chorus of ayes. After an hour there of ayes, he finished feeling a little more confident. A figure rushed past him- Kagome.

"See you next week, magic boy," she told him with a wink.

"How does she know about us?" Harry asked, full of alert after Ron told him what transpired.

Ron laughed, "Who cares? She's hot man!" At this moment, all he was thinking about was tomorrow's support lesson.


	20. Great Minds Think Alike (Seth Twilight)

**That Girl**

**Summary: He was the weakest, but he would not lower himself to asking his pack to help him train. So what about the girl who just offered?**

**Story Type: Drabble (100 words)**

* * *

><p><em>Do it, dayum she's hot!<em>

_HELL YEAH BRO._

_I'm jealous, dude._

_Go for it, hey even if you don't learn a thing, you get to spend time with a really hot girl!_

_Shut up_, Seth told them. He turned back to the girl-who-he-still-didn't-know-her-name.

"So," she told him cheerfully, "What do think?"

"U-uh, yeah, please… uh, help me train." She nodded and took his hand, dragging him to her house.

He gulped.

_Man, dude you're lucky._

_Shut up_, Seth repeated, but he couldn't help agree and of course with their mind reading powers they could all tell. They sniggered.

Smug bastards.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading~!<strong>


End file.
